The Administrative Core Component 1 contains the centralized administrative functions pertaining to all 4 Scientific Components, the Biostatistics Core Component (2), the Animal Core Component (3), and the Education Core Component (4). The Administrative Core will also coordinate the scientific oversight provided by the Scientific Advisory Board, including review of Pilot Projects, and educational enrichment as provided by such activities as workshops. Administrative support will be provided for animal production (selection), genomics, statistical analyses both within and across components, educational enrichment and training, as well as setting and evaluating progress toward meeting research goals. Quality control will be an important theme guiding oversight by the Administrative Core, which includes the Executive Committee that evaluates progress towards scientific goals. Thus, the Administrative Core is structured to address two specific aims. Specific Aim 1: The Core provides budgetary oversight and the general coordination of all Center activities, supervised by Dr. Janowsky. Specific Aim 2: The Core coordinates communication among Center investigators via a secured shared drive on the University network, and the dissemination of information to outside entities, including other investigators and Centers, via the Methamphetamine Abuse Research Center (MARC) web site. Drs. Janowsky and Phillips coordinate future planning for scientific directions, with the advise of the Executive Committee and Scientific Advisory Board.